cheynerealityfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheyne's The Amazing Race 1
Cheyne's The Amazing Race 1 was the first season. Production Clues Remained the same. Twists Include a Fast Forward, a task that is won will allow them to skip all remaining tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, they are not guaranteed first place. Also instead of the regular U-Turn and Yeild, on the race there is a Blind Yeild and U-Turn. The users don't have to put up a courtesy of photo on the wall. The Express Pass was given to everyone on the race. They may use it up to leg 8 to skip any task they don't want to complete. On the race, teams can win more. Cast There are 11 teams of 2 each played by a different user. Notable cast members include past Big Brother Houseguests Brendon and Rachel, modeling brothers, dating anime couple, married restraunt owners, cheating lovers, and Backpackers. Results *A Red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A Green ƒ team placement indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A Purple Єindicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An Blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race *A brown » indicates that the team chose to use the U Turn ; « indicates the team who received it. *> means the team used the Yield. < means the team was Yielded. Notes #On Leg 1 Akiko & Akira were the 10th team to arrive, however they completed the detour wrong and had to wait out a 30 minute penalty. In this time John & Sarah checked in leaving them last and eliminated. #Cody & Talya were the 4th team to arrive, however they completed the detour wrong had to wait out a 30 minute penalty. This did not affect their placement (unaired) Episode Title Quotes Episode Title Quotes are often quotes made by the racers. #''"Our Tactic, You Flirt I Kick" - Britney'' #''"Pretend its your ex-boyfriend's house!" - Jordan'' #''"They Look Like Dolled Up Actresses Who Went To Rehab!" - ''Danielle Prizes A prize is won by the team that comes in first on a leg #$20,000 dollars for each team mate #Another Express Pass Race Summary Airport Bus Transportation Train Transportation Water Transportation Detour Roadblock Fast Forward U Turn Yeild Speed Bump Pit Stop Leg 1(United States --> Brazil) *Tampa, Florida, United States. ( St. Pete Times Forum) Line *Tampa ( Tampa International Airport) to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (Galeão - Antonio Carlos Jobim International Airport) *Rio De Janeiro (Ilha Fiscal) *Rio De Janeiro ( Maracanã Stadium.)Soccer *Rio De Janeiro (Ipanema beach.) Language *Rio De Janeiro (Sugarloaf Mountain) *Rio De Janeiro (Christ the Redeemer) In the first detour teams chose between Soccer or Language. In soccer, teams headed to a soccer stadium and had to score 5 goals against a goalie, who would hand them their next clue. In language teams had to translate a message and then search the crowded Ipanema Beach for a spy in a suit and correctly pronounce their message to recieve their next clue. In the roadblock, the team member had to search Sugar Loaf Mountain for letters that would spell out their Pit Stop, Christ the Redeemer. Leg 2(Brazil --> Argentina) * Rio de Janeiro (Galeão International Airport) to Ushuaia, Tierra del Fuego Province, Argentina ( Ushuaia – Malvinas Argentinas International Airport ) *Ushuaia (Southernmost Gym) * Ushuaia (End of the World Train ) *Ushuaia (Tierra del Fuego National Park- Entrance Sign) (Blind) *Ushuaia (Tierra del Fuego National Park - Martial Glacier) In the race's first Fast Forward, teams had to enter a gym and complete a high paced workout. If they failed to keep up the pace, they had to start all over again. In the roadblock, team members had to spray paint an outline on a marked wall. Once they completed the paitning, they would recieve their next clue. In the detour, teams had to choose between Snatch from the penguins or build with the beavers. In snatch with the penguins teams headed to a penguin colony and had to chase a penguin and grab the clue out of its mouth. In Build with the beavers teams had to count and then build a beaver dam. Leg 3(Argentina --> Antarctica) * Ushuaia (Port of Ushuaia) to Deception Island *Deception Island (Port Foster) *Livingston Island (Rozhen Peninsula) *Half Moon Island In the detour, teams had to choose between Ski or Snowboard. In Ski, teams had to ski down the hill by going through seven arches and without falling down. In Snowboard teams had to snowboard down the hill and grab 7 flags without falling down. Additional Task *In order for teams to get to Livingston Island, they had to paddle Kayaks across the bay. Leg 4(Antarctica--> Argentina -->)